Famous Last Words
by Rockergirl16
Summary: Mount Silver, lies the greatest trainer, Red. He has made it, but he thinks about this. Does he want to be the greatest trainer, or would he rather to be with his friends and give up the title?


**Famous Last Words**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Pokemon. All of the characters I used belong to Nintendo and Game Freak. Not me. "Famous Last Words" belongs to My Chemical Romance.

**Warnings:** I can't really think of any really serious warnings. It is "in game", so there are spoilers for HeartGold and SoulSilver or any of the generation 2 games. And it is in Red's P.O.V. And implied shounen-ai.

**Summary:** At the top at Mountain Silver, lies Red. The World's Greatest Trainer. He's been there for a long time, waiting for trainer strong to battle him, but no one has come, at least not yet. While he is there, he thinks about what has happened to him in the past three years.

…...

_Now, I know that I can't make you stay,_

_But, where's your heart?_

_But, where's your heart?_

_But where's your…?_

I made it, but why do I feel empty? It is like I have no one to be with… My only company is my pokemon. My Pikachu, Espeon, Snorlax, Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastiose. It's nice to be with them, but I need someone who will talk to me, and listen to me. Just like Blue. She was nice. Sure, sometimes she was a little bit of a loud-mouth, but she was always there for me. I wonder what she's doing in Kanto right now.

_And, I know there's nothing I can say,_

_To change that part,_

_To change that part,_

_To change…_

I can see far away being on top of Mount Silver. I see Cherrygrove City, Blackthorn City, and even farther than that. I was told by Professor Elm that someone will be coming from New Bark Town. He said that his name was Gold. Hmm… He must be strong to get here, despite he comes from New Bark. Though I should not underestimate him.

_So many bright lights to cast a shadow, but can I speak?_

_Well, is it hard to understand I'm incomplete?_

_A life that's so demanding, I get so weak,_

_A love that's so demanding, I can't speak._

I hope my mom is okay, I mean, she's in Kanto while I'm in Johto. She must be worried about me, but she knows that I will be alright. She wouldn't let me go if she knew my adventure wasn't safe. She knows I took down Team Rocket, but I think they are trying to come back. I mean, it's been 3 years. Three years before my life changed completely.

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone,_

_Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven._

_Nothing you could say can stop me going home_

_Can you see my eyes shining bright?_

'_Cause I'm out here on the other side,_

_Of a jet black hotel mirror and I'm so weak._

_Is it hard to understanding I'm incomplete?_

_A love that so demanding I get so weak._

I miss everyone I know. Mom, Blue, Green, Yellow, and so many more… to me they were my family. When one of them is gone, the family shatters, and we are all over the two regions, so we are broken. My mom is at Palletown, Blue is somewhere, same goes for Yellow, Green is the gym leader at Virdian City. Green…

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone,_

_Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven._

_Nothing you could say stop me going home!_

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not to walk this world alone,_

_Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven._

_Nothing you could say stop me going home!_

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_These bright lights have always blinded me_

_I say_

Goddammit. I promised I wouldn't try to think of that bastard while I'm here. But I can't stop thinking of him. He was pure hell when I had to battle him for title of Pokemon Champion. I was really fricken mad because he just wouldn't stop doing different kinds of crap. Oh jeez, it really fricken sucked. But, I have grown out of that, and I actually developed feelings for him, but I didn't tell him. Oh God, I'm getting fricken horny. But, whatever… No. No, "whatever." He knows I like him. But he might not… Crap!

_I see you lying next to me,_

_With words I thought I'd never speak._

_Awake and Unafraid,_

_Asleep or dead._

"Time flies and same goes for other things. It changes, whether we like it, or not." Yellow told me once. She was the wisest girl I knew. She taught me all the things I know now. She was kind, intelligent, and adventurous. She deserves a great guy.

_(How can I see, I see you lying)_

_Cause I see you lying next to me,_

_(How can I see you, I see you lying)_

_With words I thought I'd never speak_

_(How can I see you, I see you lying)_

_Awake and unafraid _

_(How can I see you, I see you lying)_

_Asleep or dead!_

I get a call from my poke gear the Professor gave me, and he must know Green, because he's the one who calls me.

"Hey, Red. How are you? I haven't gotten a lot of trainers lately." he asked.

"I'm good. I see, that sucks." I stammered.

"I know you like me," he replied, "And I like you too. By the way, Gold came through. He said he's going to Mount Silver."

_Cause I see you lying next to me,_

_With words I thought I'd never speak,_

_Awake and unafraid!_

_Asleep or dead!_

_Cause I see you lying next to me,_

_With words I thought I'd never speak,_

_Awake and unafraid!_

_Asleep or dead!_

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone,_

_(Or dead!)_

_Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven,_

_Nothing you could say can stop me going home!_

_(Or dead!)_

"Hey, Green, tell everyone I miss them. Where is Blue and Yellow now?" I asked.

"They are in a new region called 'Hoenn'." he responded.

"I see. Wait, I see a figure in the distance." I told Green.

"That must be Gold. Good luck battling him. He's hard." he advised me.

"Thanks. I was thinking over, if I lose, I'll come back to Kanto. Because I was thinking about what has happened in the last 3 months." I reply.

"Alright," he responded, "Try your best." And he hung up.

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone,_

_(Or dead!)_

_Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven,_

_Nothing you could say can stop me going home._

_(Or dead!)_

I see Gold come closer and closer with a Typhlosion walking with him.

"So, you must Red!" he shouts.

"Yes! Come on! It's time to battle!" I shout back.

_I am not afraid to keep on living,_

_I am not afraid to walk this world alone,_

_(Or dead!)_

_Honey, if you stay, I'll be forgiven,_

_Nothing you could say can stop me going home._

_(Or dead!)_

…_..._

**A/N:** Yay! My first Pokemon fanfic! I fricken love Red. I kind of mashed Red from the game and Red from the manga. I also love Originshipping/Masarashipping. Oh jeez, sorry about my lack of updates, I had a bunch things to do for school… Oh my gosh what is this? It is a hint: What is another world for brawl/fight? So do you know? I do. Anyway, leave a review, and have happy writing days ahead of you! Trust me, try to write more than me, because you do not want to get damn writer's block. It really fucking sucks. That is all.


End file.
